


Wind Down with All Affection

by perspi



Series: Tailor!Steve [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perspi/pseuds/perspi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny won't sleep. Chin calls in the big guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind Down with All Affection

**Author's Note:**

> For Cate's [impromptu snuggle fest](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/661330.html?thread=30006354#t30006354). Set some time after "Bespoke."

Steve's got a comfortable doze going in his armchair, the explosions in the movie turned down to a soothing murmur and the rest of the lights turned down low. It's after 11, he should probably think about going to bed at some point but he figures there's no harm in a nap first so he lets himself just _sink_ \--only to get pulled back to wakefulness by his phone vibrating against his knee.

Chin's face smiles up at him; he reminds himself sternly that it doesn’t necessarily mean trouble before he answers evenly, "Hey, Chin."

"Sorry to call so late," Chin says, and in the background Steve can hear Danny's agitated voice, "but I need your help."

"Is everything okay?" Steve asks sharply, sitting up in his chair and reaching for his cane. "Danny?"

"Is fine, depending on your definition," Chin says, and Steve relaxes a little when he hears the note of fond exasperation in Chin's voice. "We caught a break in the trafficking case--"

"Yeah, the exploited kids?" Steve remembers--Chin and Danny had spent half the weekend rehashing it for him, hoping maybe they'd get some new ideas among the three of them. Steve hasn't seen much of Danny since.

"And we're getting close," Chin confirms. "But we're not there yet, and Danny--" Chin's voice suddenly goes quieter, like he's moved the phone away from his mouth, "--shut up, I warned you--" and then Chin's back, " _Danny_ is going to fuck this up if he doesn't get some sleep."

Steve levers himself up while Chin's talking, then turns off the TV and heads for the front door. "You warned him?"

Chin's laugh is soft in Steve's ear. "That I'd bring out the big guns."

Steve laughs, too, when he hears what that does to Danny's tone in the background. "What's your ETA?" he asks, but follows it quickly with, "Ah, never mind," when he sees headlights pull into the driveway.

Even from the window, Steve can see how thoroughly Danny's wired as Chin practically drags him out of the car. Danny's still arguing, his free hand poking at Chin even as his feet follow Chin's unshakeable grip on his elbow. Steve opens the front door to a wall of sound and Chin's fed-up expression. "Ho, brah," he says to Chin.

"If you think, for one minute, that this is going to--" Danny stops abruptly, pausing in his yelling at Chin to turn to Steve and ask, " _Ho, brah_? That all you got? Seriously?"

Chin doesn't let go of Danny's elbow, puts his other hand on the back of Danny's neck and frogmarches him into the house. Danny's almost vibrating; his eyes are sunken and dark, face drawn and pinched and unhappy. His tie is loose and his pink shirt is rumpled--a far cry from how it looked when Danny put it on yesterday morning.

"He called me at three. This morning," Chin tells Steve and shakes Danny by his neck like he’s a wayward puppy. "I don't know how much coffee he's had, or what else, but he needs at least eight hours before he's allowed back at the office."

Danny starts, "This is just--"

" _Apparently_ I can't trust him to get it on his own," Chin steamrolls over him, and he releases Danny as soon as Steve reaches up to grab Danny's shoulder. Danny makes like he's going to move but Steve clamps down hard and leans; Danny doesn't look happy but he stays put.

"What, are we doing a prisoner exchange? This is ridiculous," Danny protests while Steve says to Chin, "I got him, thanks."

"Mahalo," Chin answers.

Steve turns to Danny as Chin lets himself out; Danny shrugs away from him and starts pacing around the living room. "I don't need a goddamn babysitter," he growls. "I am close, we are _so close_ and if we don't--if we're too late to catch these guys, we won't--"

Steve catches up to Danny near the stairs. He crowds up close just as Danny turns, takes in the pugnacious tilt of Danny's chin and doesn't think, just leans on his good leg and lays his cane across Danny's chest, pushing Danny back and pinning him firmly against the wall. "Danny," he says quietly.

Danny could push against the cane, could probably send Steve onto his back for all they're pretty evenly matched in weight, but Steve knows Danny won't use his wounded leg against him, knows how Danny will go still under the weight. Danny doesn't quit talking, his voice going shaky and eyes haunted, "Little kids, Steve, they're using kids, they've got kids just older than Grace, okay, you know I can't--"

"I know," Steve soothes, "I know, all right?" He presses closer, letting the cane fall away, nosing into Danny's hair and murmuring, talking over whatever Danny tries to say until finally he feels the fight leave, until finally Danny's hands find their way around Steve's waist and his fists bunch in Steve's shirt, until all that's left is Danny, trembling with exhaustion and held up between Steve and the wall.

"Okay," Danny whispers into Steve's collarbone.

Steve presses a soft kiss to his temple. They lean on each other to get to the bedroom, turning out lights as they go. Now that Danny's quit fighting he's half-asleep, barely helping as Steve gets him stripped and tucked between the sheets. He curls up into a miserable little ball in the middle of the bed, and Steve slides carefully in behind him, tucking his knees against Danny's thighs and snaking one arm up under his elbow.

Danny takes hold of his hand and presses it against his chest before letting out a long breath. Steve squeezes him tight, kisses the precious knob of spine between his shoulder blades and murmurs, "I got you, Danno. Go to sleep."

Danny's breath hitches; he sighs out a wavering, "Steve," and relaxes altogether.

Steve waits, holds him close through the twitches of early-stage sleep, rests his cheek against Danny's shoulder and lets himself follow once Danny's truly and deeply asleep.


End file.
